My Knight In Old Blue Jeans
by marri
Summary: jointfic It started at Prom. A few years later Sharpay left and Troy is left with Rachel their daughter. Now that Troy is going to marry Gabriella Rachel is going to stop it...by finding her real mom.
1. Prologue

_Marri- Ellos there how iz it? yea I said iz : ) lol so yea I'm here with my annoying butt wad of a cousin n my funny lovely friend Kaylynn : ) . and we are starting a new story it should be awesome as what! So take it away monkey…….._

_Zacsbestfriend- Wasup x2 here's another stor-ay and it's going to be of the hook. Oh and the butt wad here is Marri up their. Ah boy don't spill my drink boy! We're listening to a song like dat. Anywhoz herez Kaylynn…._

_OoIce QueenoO- Hey everybody thnx for check'n out our new story! XD It's going to be Fab-Mazing and I'm sure all of you will love it!! …What am I talking about; of course you all will love it, Everybody __loves__ what Kaylynn writes!! JK, JK!! But really, I hope you guys do like it, though. D tootles_

* * *

**Prologue**

_**I got myself a notion**_

_**One I know that you'll understand**_

_**To set the world in motion**_

_**By reaching out for each other's hand**_

_**Maybe we'll discover what we should have known all along**_

_**One way or another together is where we both belong**_

* * *

All through the quite house the only thing that can be heard was the soft sniffles of the teenage girl.

" Sssh" Her fiancé held her rubbing her shoulder which were shaking "It's ok babe we're gonna get through this." The blonde's sobs had quite down, but her tears were coming down quicker.

" What are-we-we gonna d-do Tr-Troy?" Sharpay sobbed trying to talk over them. " I don't think having a baby was in the plan!" She then closed her eyes " I don't even think getting married now is such a great idea!"

Troy then twists her body around from the position she was in " Listen to me" he lifted her chin up with his index finger and caressed her cheek " I wanna marry you _no matter_ what, baby or no baby, but frankly a baby is better."

Sharpay smiled and kissed his lips so tenderly " Troy, I don't know what I would do with out you."

Troy smiled back at her. "Back at ya, beautiful."

Sharpay giggled softly, slightly feeling better and forgetting the baby situation. Troy held her close to him and looked around their neat and clean bedroom. It felt so weird to be in a new house first thing he knew he was being forced to go to bed by his mom and the next; he proposed, lives in a two story house provided by the Evans family with his new fiancé, and now has found out that he is going to be a father. Damn, that is a lot for a senior boy take.

Troy noticed that Sharpay's sobs had subsided and so had her sniffling. He looked down at her and studied her tearstained face. Even with black mascara streaks down her flushed cheeks, Troy thought she still looked gorgeous. She just laid there against his chest starring into space.

He nudged her. "What ya thinking about?"

A small smile crept onto her lips. "About the night when you proposed."

Troy smiled too, even though it wasn't _that_ long ago, there was no excuse to not remember the way you proposed to the girl of your dreams; Troy remembered it like it was yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

_Troy and Sharpay had ditched the prom after they had the King and Queen dance; since of course they were voted Prom King and Queen._

_Sharpay walked into the parking lot laughing and messing around with Troy right behind her. "So where are we off to, my King?" Sharpay asked with her best British accent._

_Troy linked arms with her as they walked to his car. "Actually, I have a surprise for East High's Queen." _

_Sharpay laughed. "Oh my god, that is like the worst British accent I've ever heard." _

_"If I were you, I'd be nice so I could get my surprise." Troy said opening the door for her._

_Once they were in the vehicle and buckled in, Troy started the car. Sharpay gave him a curious look. "What's going to be the reason for this surprise?"_

_"It's like your anniversary present."_

_Sharpay smiled. "Yeah, but our anniversary was last week and you already got me a present then." _

_"Well, then this is your late, second, anniversary present."_

_Sharpay gave him a look."Okay, whatever you say." _

_A few minutes of silence passed by until Sharpay couldn't stay quiet any longer. "Troy what's the surprise??"_

_Troy shook his head. "That, I can't tell you young lady."_

_"Humph!" Sharpay said crossing her arms like a five year old then uncrossing them again. "Troy, can you at least tell me where we are going?"_

_"I don't need to tell you, we are here." Troy said pulling into the drive._

_"Oh, so my surprise is inside Troy Bolton's house." Sharpay said looking at Troy._

_He smirked at her. "I guess you're gonna have to go in to get it."_

_Sharpay laughed, but rolled her eyes. "Do you always have to make things complicated?" Sharpay asked stepping out of the car. _

"_Of course," said Troy as he helped her shutting the door then they walked up to the two story suburb home, Sharpay holding the bottom of her long black gown so that it wouldn't get dirty from the ground. Troy unlocked the door and went inside, shutting the door after Sharpay got in._

_His parents weren't home because they were on a movie night with the Evans and were staying at their house when done. It bugged Troy and Sharpay how their parents would stay at each other's houses; they acted like such children at times, but then again it did leave the house to them selves. _

_Troy took a hold of Sharpay's hand and led her up stairs to his room. She sat down on his bed and pulled him down next to her. _

_Troy studied her; she looked so beautiful in her long black gown. Her hair was twisted up in a big diamond studded clip, and her tiara sat perfectly on her head from when she was crowned prom queen. Her make up was soft colors and Troy thought she just looked… perfect._

"_Are you ready for your surprise?" Troy asked._

_Sharpay lit up more then she already was and got excited. "Yes, yes, yes!" she said slightly bouncing on the bed like a little kid; which made Troy smile bigger._

_He stood up and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a small black bag. Troy walked back over to Sharpay and took his spot next to her once again. Sharpay waited anxiously as Troy started to speak. _

"_So, we've been together forever and have been dating since freshman year…" Sharpay nodded softly indicating for him to continue. "And I love you so much, more then 'anything'."_

_Sharpay smiled. "I love you too Troy."_

_Troy chuckled. "Good… so I've thought 'a lot' about this and I wanna be with you forever and I know we're young, but I think it could work…"_

_Sharpay's eyebrows nit together in confusion, as she slightly laughed. "Troy, what are you trying to get at?"_

_Troy took a deep breath and decided to take a chance. He slowly slid off the bed and got down on one knee in front of her. Sharpay's face was immediately covered with shock. Troy opened the small bag and pulled out a velvet black box and opened it up. Inside was a beautiful studded diamond ring. Troy took out the ring and held it out to Sharpay who was now in tears and had her right hand over her mouth._

_Troy took her small hand in his. "I love you more then anything Sharpay Evans and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said with complete honesty as he slid the engagement ring into her ring finger. _

_Sharpay started to cry harder, she couldn't believe this was happening. She felt like she couldn't even talk, she was that happy. So all she did was nod furiously, a huge relief smile spread across Troy's face. He moved up to her level and kissed her passionately._

_When they finally broke apart from the lack of air, Troy starred deep into her dark chocolate brown orbs. He couldn't believe it, he had asked the girl of his dreams to marry him and she said yes! He gently wiped away her fallen tears and studied her thin pink lips that were curled up into a smile._

_Sharpay leaned in and kissed him gently. "I love you." She mumbled against his lips. _

_Troy kissed her back, but harder and more eager as he mumbled back, "I love you too, baby."_

_Troy racked his hands up her body and then back down. Sharpay moaned slightly, just from his 'innocent' touches. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ruffled one hand through his shaggy light brown hair. _

_Troy found his way to the zipper that was on the back of her gown. He slowly unzipped it and slid the gown down her body and pushed it onto to floor. Once that was out of the way, troy pushed her back onto the bed a climbed on top of her, careful not to crush the small fragile body that lay beneath him._

_-(about two hours later)… if u don't figure out what happened during that time then… I'm sorry that you are that dumb… JK!)-_

_Sharpay cuddled up next to Troy, both exhausted from earlier. "Troy?" Sharpay whispered._

"_Yea?" He asked lightly rubbing his hand up and down her bare back._

"_Are you sure you… um… a-are… Do you think we will be able to make this work?" Sharpay asked looking up at him._

"_Shar, I believe we can because we both love each other more then anything and I think that's all that counts." _

_Sharpay shot him a smile. "Me too."_

_Silence fell upon the room and soon Sharpay drifted off to sleep. Troy listened to her steadied breathing, as he continued to caress her smooth bare back. He kissed the top of her head, taking in the sweet smell of her shampoo that he had grown so fond, of over the past few years. "I love you so much Pay." He said to the sleeping blond, just barley above a whisper._

_**End of Flashback**_

That night they had gotten engaged… and also… that night they had conceived their first child which will soon be known as Rachel.

* * *

_OoIce QueenoO- Hi everybody! It's Kaylynn, I really hope you all liked the prologue! It might have been a bit boring, but just give it a chance to get off the ground… We needed 'something' to start the story out with. Lol, anywayz, Please review! Thanks! XXD_

_Marri- yeah what Kayjay said :) you are going to love the new character we put in trust us shes amazing to the max ok enough of my stupidity lets move on monkey u have anything to say………oh yeah review :) please_

_Zac'sBestFriend- ok don't mind Kaylynn up there! You guyz aren't dumb (she is) XD well hope you enjoyed it and like Marri said your gonna just love Rachel. Well Review pleeze!! _


	2. A Few Years Later

_**Marri - Hey people wats up omg its been a super long tym since we have written anything but …thanks to demands by some of our friends (thanks Jennifer ) : ) so uh Kaylynn sadly is not participating with us she's lost… we cant find her yea NO JK : ) nah seriously she's busy these days but don't fear we will TRY to write her half our the chapters just as good !! **_

_**Lauren- *whispers* or did I kill her I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!! W.e. yep so enjoy thah rest continuation of the story**_

_**Dedicated to .. **__Jennifer Chocolate .. Ha-ha ;) ( readers don't ask!!)_

**Chapt. 1**

"Rach" The small girl felt two hands shake her and then rub her back.

"Mhmm" The small girl stirred in her bed " 5 more minutes pleeease" she mumbled into her pillow. Its was too early to her liking. Just then, she felt a sudden whisk of cold air as the warm covers that held her body heat together now were halfway on her. " Nooo"

Just as she lazily got up to retrieve the warm covers her fathers hands grabbed her and lifted into the air.

" How are you my cupcake " Troy rubbed his nose on his half-asleep daughter who was now rubbing her tired eyes. All he got as a response was, her resting her head on his shoulder and trying to sleep again .

"Oh Rach, wake up my little superstar" He said while rubbing her back " You gotta go to school and guess what .." Rachel lifted her head and opened her eyes. " What."

Troy smiled "Gabriella is going to be taking you to school today." expecting an excited response from his daughter he looked at her "Aren't you happy."

Rachel thought about. _Ugh Gabriella, she's excessively perky and she always comes over she doesn't even live here … _" ..Rachel , f you want me to drive you then , I guess I could call Gabby and tell her to just go straight to work" Rachel looked at her fathers eyes and his facial expression which had hope written all over it.

" Uh n-no it's ok daddy I'll .." Rachel breathed in and said , with a strain in her words "get the ride from Gabriella." Troy kissed Rachel's cheek " That's my girl" Troy let down his daughter and held her hand as he walked with her to the bathroom " Now hurry up brush your teeth and wash your face ."

"Ok" Rachel glided to the bathroom

"Oh and Rach," Rachel turned around to her father "Smile , cupcake" Then Troy smiled his golden boy smile that charmed just about everyone. Which Rachel smiled back not being able to resist her fathers' charm , which she also inherited and used at times.

A few minutes later Rachel skipped downstairs passed her golden retriever dog peanut butter and into the kitchen where a bowl of oatmeal was waiting for her. She took her seat by her oatmeal , which made her curl her lip. "Ugh oatmeal. Again. Daddy ."

Troy laughed at her complaint. _Just like her mother._ Her mother. Troy wandered his thoughts to her mother. The beautiful woman, who had complaints about everything but never the less he enjoyed them. He missed her the way she smiled.

"Troy? You ok?" Gabriella said walking over to him. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear her walk into the kitchen, let alone the house. He snapped back almost instantly after hearing Gabi's voice. "Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just…thinking."

"Of what?" Gabi smiled, "was it me?" Rachel made a snorting sound and rolled her eyes. Ignoring his daughter's "comment", he walked over to her and held her waist. "of course." He gave Gabi a kiss and pressed his forehead against hers.

Rachel just about had it. She hopped off to the stool to the island, grabbed her backpack and started to drag Gabriella out of the house by her pants leg. "What are you doing?!" Gabriella barked at the tiny child who was surprisingly dragging her through the house. "I don't want to be late to school." Rachel replied emotionless.

"You don't have to be to school for another half an hour."

"I want extra help."

"Since when did you like school?"

"Listen _lady_," Rachel spat as she let go of Gabi, "You _will_ bring me to school _now_ or bad things will come in your future. Understood?" Gabriella gasps and stared at Rachel in shock. Who knew such a small person could have so much evil in her. However, little did Gabi know, worse things are to come. "Excuse me?! You rude little bi-"

"What's going on in here?" Troy interrupted

"Your daughter was threatening me!" Rachel yet again made a snorting sound. Troy gave her a look that said, "again?". Rachel just rolled her eyes. "Troy! Say something! Punish her!."

"Rachel, what did you say?"

Rachel rocked on her heels " Nothing daddy" then she looked up at his "not buying " face. Then she flashed a smile toward him, which in turn made him smile.

Gabriella looked at this scene with a questioned look. _How could Troy believe her, and just smile at her damn , that little girl is good, too good. _

" Ok Rach" Troy stooped to her level " I want you to be on your best behavior for Gabriella " He looked up towards Gabi who in return just smiled , a fake one . " Please don't get yourself in trouble in school today. Got it? "

Rachel nodded " Got it daddy" she then hugged Troy and gave him a kiss on the cheek then turned towards Gabriella and muttered " Let's go"

_Rachel's POV_

"….And it's just going to be so cute .."

Agh. Does this woman ever be quiet . I mean ever since I got in this car with her she hasn't stop talking. And I don't even know what she's talking about. Seriously.

_End of Rachel POV_

Gabriella smiled satisfied with what she said about her date with Troy and Rachel they were soon going to do later this week. She looked over towards the little eight-year-old girl who was quiet during her conversation. " Rach, what did you think ."

Startled ,Rachel looked over to Gabriella and tried to recollect on _anything _she said but , it turns out she had blocked it all out. "Uhhh , ok "

Gabriella smiled with satisfaction " Great well we should find you something cute to wear."

Rachel looked out the window " Whatever" she mumbled more to herself . _Gosh, this is one long car ride, _she thought to herself.Rachel started banging her head against the window.

Gabriella gasped " No Rachel don't do that." She leaned over, grabbed Rachel's shoulders, and brought her to sit up correctly.

"Ugh" Rachel fixed herself and rubbed her head. "God! How does he stand you.." She mumbled quietly and quickly to herself.

"Huh?" Gabriella said, replying to Rachel's incoherent comment. With a sigh she replied, "nothing."

Gabriella just smiled to herself pulling off by the sidewalk that was by the elementary school. "Ok off you go now Rachel."

Rachel more than gladly picked her school bag and ran out the car but before she could plant her little feet on the school grounds , she had come to a stop when she heard Gabriella cal her name. She turned around " yes"

" No hug or goodbye?" Gabriella said with a frown.

Rachel huffed "Sure GOODBYE." she than closed the door to the car before Gabriella could utter another word and ran into the school building.

" Yes Free at last " Rachel smiled and skipped gladly to her class.

As Rachel walked into her backyard , she could her Peanut Butter barking and waiting happily for her to come in so he could greet her.

" Hey P.b" Rachel petted her dog who was licking her face " good boy" She looked around for her dad, where he usually should be in the garage working on his old beat-up truck. She never understood why her dad loved that old vehicle so much .

Just then, she noticed her dad leaning on the hood of the truck with Gabriella standing in front of him , and they were talking and laughing .

"Ugh why is she here ..again?!" Rachel though herself , but nonetheless she smiled and ran towards her father yelping out " Daddy "

" Hey princess" Troy moved over and grabbed Rachel in his arms and swung her around. "How was school" he asked, while putting her down and kissing the top of her head.

"Oh just fine I guess … I ate glue " Rachel smiled proudly as if it was an accomplishment .

Gabriella looked at Rachel in disgust and muttered an "eww" "Rachel why would you do that?"

Rachel looked up at the tall brunette and scrunched her nose up " Because I can, plus Jimmy Willocks dared me duuuh" . Troy laughed and ruffled his daughters' hair.

Just then, Gabriella whispered something into Troy's ear and he nodded his head. Then Gabriella smiled and walked into the house leaving Troy and Rachel to themselves.

Troy held Rachel's hand and led her out of the garage into the backyard. " Listen Rach, I gotta tell you something."

"What is it daddy ?"

" You know how you always wanted a mom - "

Rachel interrupted " _My_ Mom "

Troy sighed " Yes I know _your_ mom , but I want to give you a mom since your mom well.. Rach what I'm trying to say is Gabriella and me are very happy and she loves you and well maybe you can learnt o love her and well she wants.."

" Uh dad you're babbling ."

Troy chuckled " Right sorry .. to the point. Gabriella and I are getting married."

After a moment of silence all Rachel could hear screaming at her was. _Gabriella and I are getting married . Gabriella and I are getting married. Gabriella and I are getting married __**GABRIELLA AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!**_** But why and How? **She couldn't think of what to do or what to say so she just " WHAT!!!!!" she screamed.

" Rach listen -"

" MY LIFE IS OVER " Rachel screamed and ran out of her fathers reach and ran into the house flying past Gabriella who just came outside.

" I guess she knows."

Troy sighed " Ya think"

**TBC.**

Hey peeps It's me Marri , me and Lauren had a spat and we arent talking right now lol

I don't maybe we'll get over it later.

But for now don't be shy review please :]

Oh btw please checkout my you tube page (on my profile) and check my videos out and comment them and subb me pweety pwease !

Thanks

Peace and corn chips Marri :]


	3. Runaway

**Why heeeellooo there! Miss me? –crickets- yeah I know I've been away for a looong time. My bad you see along with creating youtube videos and writing HSM fanfics my inspiration went out the window, and I just lost interest. I know I know shoot me! So I know what you all are thinking, why is she back? Why this story? And is this permanent? Uh because I just missed reading and writing all of a sudden, and I don't know I had such high hopes for this story, and maybe we shall see. **

**Now all of you are probably wondering what happened to this supposed "trio-joint fic"? Well uh those two other accounts Emms, and Lauren, they don't write anymore either, well Emms does but not fanfics. But I still stay in contact with them well of course Lauren because she's my cousin and partner in crime and all. And Emms is a super smart college lady and she still finds time to text me :'). Ha-ha sorry. Any ways onward with the story! **

_**Disclaimer- I NEVER owned anything and well sadly I still don't! If I want to get some money I need to do it the old fashioned way…a job. ;)**_

* * *

Rachel ran in the house panting and lost for words.

_Married_

_Gabriella_

_Gabriella married to **her** dad! _

This is NOT what she had in mind, and was the worst fear any little girl could have, well besides the scary monster in your closet. But right now Gabriella might as well be her scary monster and about to be living in her own house.

Peanut butter at that time decided to come rushing in the house through the doggy door at the sight of seeing the little girl screaming and running in the house.

Rachel snapped out of her zone she was in and noticed the golden retriever and patted his head while leaning down on her knees and staring him in the eyes.

"Ok boy here's the deal. Me. You. We're running away, and never coming back, we'll be free as the wi-"

"Rachel" She was cut off by her dad shouting her name seeming concerned.

"C'mon P.B. "Rachel signaled for the dog to quickly follow her in the jacket closet to hide which he obediently did.

"Rach, where are you?" Troy looked around for his daughter. He didn't quite get the reaction he thought at telling her this news, he was actually a little surprised he knew Rachel needed a mom and Gabriella seemed to like and show affection for Rachel. So what was the problem? He was about to go towards the jacket closet, seeing that it was slightly opened.

Rachel saw her dad just about to open the door when Gabriella hot on Troy's heels appeared. "Troy!"

Troy turned around, startled "oh... Gabby you scared me" Gabriella smiled "Oh sorry hun but listen maybe Rachel was so surprised and now she just needs to …take it all in now" Gabriella said while spreading her arms out.

Troy snickered. His daughter for the last eight years she has been living on this earth, has got Troy's looks and his sport enthusiasm, but has her mother's personality. Being startled by news like that, and making a scene like that wasn't a good thing in any means. Surprising yes! But he knew that she was not happy about this and she was only going to be dramatic about it.

"Look Gabriella _maybe_ that could be it." He said giving her a glimpse of hope she was right. "But its obvious this is a little overwhelming right now, 'ya know she has always depend and lived with just me, so having someone else in her life and playing such an important role, it's a little scary right now." He said while rubbing her shoulders. "So maybe you should go on home now, I'll take it from here"

Gabriella nodded her head. In all honesty she wasn't the best with kids and handling a Sharpay mini me in such a vulnerable position right now, wasn't the best way to start getting to be "Worlds Best Step-Mom". "Ok, I understand, well tell Rachel if she wants to talk with me or anything to just give me a call" She was walking towards the door now.

"Sure thing, if I can find her first" Troy muttered under his breath with the last part.

"What?" obviously said not low enough, Gabriella turned around "You need my help ...I-I-I can um ya know put out posters and drive all around the neighbor hood..." Gabriella said frantically.

"Gabby. Gabby" Troy put both his hands on her shoulder "Relax, clam down, she's still in the house she's..." He pointed to the closet and then put his index finger to his lips.

Gabriella got the hint and slowly nodded "Oooh. Gotcha. Ok call me later and tell me how it went." She then tip-toed out the door and blew a kiss to Troy, who pretended along with her and caught it, before closing the door. As soon as he shut it he let out a long sigh, and then heard the creek of the door and the tiny paws of Peanut Butter. "Hold your horses young lady"

Rachel stopped in her tracks, and tried to slowly tip-toe out to the back door.

Troy stood right behind her, arms crossed and a stern look "Rachel Marie Bolton"

Rachel winced "First, middle, and last name. P.B. I think we're in trouble" The dog just looked at her while panting and holding out his tongue.

Troy let out a little chuckle "P.B. you can go" He waved his hand and then the dog went flying outside the back door. "You on the other hand have to talk. NOW."

Rachel huffed "TRAITOR..." she yelled to the now nonexistent dog beside her. And then smiled at her dad "I have homework so can we _talk_ later?"

Troy gave his stern look a boost and unfolded his arms "Rach..."

"Ok, ok" Not wanting to actually spill her real feelings and being afraid she'll make her daddy mad, she quickly added "I was shocked, I'm so happy for you guys"

Troy looked at her not believing it for a second. "Rachel now listen, if you have a problem you have to tell me not hide your feelings. You can be honest with me I wont be mad. I'd rather you be honest than lie and be unhappy."

Rachel though it over and maybe she could tell him how she really didn't want Gabriella to be her new mom. That all she ever wanted was her real mom. And Gabriella wasn't all bad but she didn't seem like she could belong here with them, she was different. They were always laughing and playing with Peanut Butter. They liked to watch sports and play outside and blow the extra soap bubbles from washing the dishes. They watched musicals! Gabriella thought they were too silly all the time and just shrugged that off, she heard she once was in a musical, so why did she always option to turn them off or switch to a horror movie. Which her and her dad disliked.

She didn't always know how or why she ended up like her dad and some things were different but she had to guess that was her mom in her. And she wanted to meet this amazing lady who had given her , her blonde curly hair and her love for musicals, cause dad watched them but wan'ts in love with them like she already found out she was. By Gabriella marrying her dad she might not get the chance. So she optioned to...

'Ehhh" she dropped to the ground and fell flat on her back.

"RACHEL!" Troy reached out to grab her, but missed and she was on the ground appearing to just have fainted. "Rachel, Rachel" he stood over looking knowing she was faking, this wasn't the first time. Curse Sharpay Elizabeth Evans for passing on such a melodramatic characteristic to their daughter. "Rach I know you're not really passed out, get up we need to talk... 1…2…3...if I get to four...3 ½…"

He was cut off by the phone ringing. "Rachel I'm going to answer the phone by the time I get back we are talking whether you're on the ground, standing up, hiding in a closet or whatever or wherever you choose. He walked out the living room into the kitchen.

Rachel opened up one eye. Perfect works like a charm every time! She began to go up her room when she heard her dad coming in with the phone to his ear

"…yeah she's avoiding telling me what's up with her with her usual schemes. Yup fainting this time. I know. I know that. Ok...hold on" Troy held the phone towards her "Your grandmother wants to talk to you."

Rachel knew better than to ignore or play games with Gima (the name she gave to her when she couldn't pronounce grandma). She took the phone to her ear "Hello Gima"

"Rachel."

Uh-oh she got just her first name which is probably worse coming from Gima since she referred to her as Miss Missy or little one on a good day.

"Yes"

"Why are you being Miss Diva with your dad?"

"Well...I don't know"

"Well you better know in the next 10 minutes" Rachel looked confused. Her dad quickly chimed in "Gima and Grandpap are coming over" Troy's parents.

Oh no. Rachel knew she had to spill now. She wondered if it was too late to become runaway bandits with Peanut Butter.

* * *

**Soooo. Watcha think? I know. But hey cut me some slack, I haven't' written a story in about 2 years! So ya know if you want review. Open criticism is welcomed but _constructive _criticism not mean unnecessary ones! **

**Thanks :) Marri ~~ **


	4. A Reason

**Why ello there. –Waves-...no one is waving back…mm awk-waaard. Sorry for the long wait BUT I did forewarn you guys I probably was not going to keep updating this story. I don't know my muse comes and goes…**

* * *

_Disclaimer- Really this again? I own nothing except the brilliant idea of the plot of this story. _

She stared at those big brown eyes, and that tongue hanging out, the wagging tail, as it thumped against the floor. She sighed. "This is your fault you know that right?"

The dog just put his head down and soon followed by his body and had sat by the little girls' feet. Rachel sighed again and patted his head "Its ok, we probably weren't meant to be runaway bandits anyway, you can't live without your morning jogs with daddy, and I still can't be in the dark without my nightlight."

Rachel was put on timeout, as she sat at the couch under the protective eye of Troy, as he talked on the phone with Gabriella, reassuring her that Rachel was fine and not lost , while trying to make dinner. If Rachel tried to make a run for it P.B. who was by now trained for these moments, was to bark and notify Troy. Sometimes Rachel wanted to trade her dog in for a quiet fish. She thought how she could train P.B. to bark whenever Gabriella came over so that way she could stay away for awhile, but soon the doorbell was rung and Rachel froze and stared at the door.

"Guess who's here now" Troy said while making a beeline for the door, now phone-less and free from Gabriella. He smirked at the frowning Rachel and opened the door. "Mom, Pop!" His parents engulfed him in a hug, with his mother pulling back "Troy, look at you, my baby!" She started pulling at his cheeks and smothering them with kisses like she did always, even though it hasn't been that long since she's seen him. "Ma, mooom come on" Troy tried pulling his mother away for awhile to no avail.

"Ok Judy, that's enough, let the man breathe, he's not a baby anymore, he has a baby of his own now remember" Troy's dad David tried to intervene.

"So, he's still my baby. He will soon now what I mean when Rachel is grown and married with little babies of her own, awe can you imagi-"She didn't get to finish when Troy cut her off "Mom, whoa slow down she still thinks boys have cooties and babies come from storks" He leaned in "Which is how I like to keep it for a looong time"

The grandparents nodded in understanding.

For the moment Rachel watched the moment with her dad and grandparents, thinking she was off the hook. That was until Gima turned her head towards her and smirked "Rachel..." Rachel tried to look everywhere but in her direction and pretended to not notice her. "Rachel Marie Bolton" Rachel winced, twice in one day with her full name, well she knew she wasn't getting any dessert tonight.

Judy made her way towards her sitting right beside her "Well first things first..." she stared at her little granddaughter "give Gima a hug" suddenly the older woman's hands were opened out ready for Rachel to jump in them, which only took seconds for her to give in and laugh and hug her grandmother tight and rock back and forth. In this position Rachel felt safe, like always, it was something about her grandmother that she felt nothing could touch or harm her, and everything would be alright when Gima was around, she figured that her mommys' love would be a thousand more, warmer and happier than what this felt like, which gave her more reason to not let Gabriella replace her. Judy rubbed the little girls back and stroked her blonde curls, and whispered to her "You know I love you right..." Rachel nodded and then gave her a kiss on the cheek, half to let her know she loved her too, and half to butter her up. Which was working if she said so herself, maybe she would forget about their talk they had to have?

"Hey what am I chopped liver" David said and walked up to his wife and granddaughter. Rachel wiggled from her Gima and hugged Grandpa's legs.

"I missed you sooo much Granpap" David lifted the little girl up in his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek and tickled her. "I missed you too, little lady."

Troy looked at his family, and smiled, he couldn't have asked for better parents and a better daughter. He was just sad and angry someone was missing out on this moment, and many others. He sighed.

Judy noticing her son's sudden mood change asked him "Troy something smells so good what are you cooking?"

"Just some recipe you lent me, for lasagna" Judy was known to be one of the cool moms/grandmas who could not only cook great, but baked and always had something in her kitchen warm and delicious.

"Oh lovely, it's about time you start listening to me and stop trying to invent new foods, you were giving my poor grandbaby food poisoning."

"Mom, I did nothing of the sort, she's fine. Besides she loves my tacos right" Troy said while looking at Rachel.

Rachel scrunched up her face and shook her head. Judy and David laughed. "Yeah, tacos aren't suppose to taste like burnt popcorn"

"Ay, way to hurt my creative pride" Troy pretended to be offended. "Hey aren't you suppose to be on my side" He said while poking Rachel.

Rachel laughed and hugged on to David tighter, "Not all the time, especially when you feed me lumpy oatmeal every morning"

Troy gasped "Hey you love my oatmeal"

"Troy no one loves oatmeal. Especially lumpy ones" Judy pointed out.

"Ouch, well oatmeal is out for the morning, I guess its back to cold cereal."

Rachel beamed up "YAAAY"

"Not the Lucky Charms kind..." Troy said knowing what Rachel thought, sugary marshmallows for breakfast again.

"Oh man" Rachel frowned.

Troy looked at Judy, who looked at David in return. A plan thought out they both started walking to the kitchen "Troy come show me where you keep the flour, I think I'm in a baking cookies mood" Judy said while on the way to the kitchen with Troy.

Rachel grew excited she LOVED Gima's cookies and she loved helping her make them, but before she could follow in tow, David brought her to the couch again. They sat down and he whispered "Not now Gima wants to talk with him alone." Rachel just nodded.

"So little lady tell me, what's the 411 at school, what's cool and not" David said while leaning back and petting Peanut Butter who made his way by him.

Rachel laughed "Grandpap, what's the 411 mean"

"Way too back in my time for you..." Rachel nodded again. "What's going on…?" That Rachel understood.

"Nothing much, I ate glue and had a math quiz on additions, the normal stuff"

David laughed at his little granddaughter and her innocent ways. "That's all huh"

"Well what about the news we heard today, how do you feel about that?"

Rachel knew this was coming, but she expected from her dad or Gima, not Grandpap, who was sometimes easier to talk to, he just sat there not staring at her or frowning just looking interested in what she had to say. She shrugged "I guess it's ok ...I don't know. I'm not marrying her"

David laughed "Well no...But if she marries your dad she will be your stepmom, you know that right" Rachel just nodded "Well how do you feel about that, is she nice, doe she make you feel comfortable"

Rachel without thinking said "I guess she's nice, she makes daddy happy and they seem to like each other, but…"

David just sat there petting P.B. "but…"

"…she's not mommy"

David knew of course what she was talking about. When Rachel was old enough, Troy and his parents decided to let at least know her moms' name and the basics of her and a few pictures here and there. As far as why she wasn't around, all she needed to know was that she had to go away. They didn't tell her more, and she never asked for more, untill Gabriella came in the picture, up till then all she wanted was a mom. She never said her mom, so that led Troy to Gabriella and his decision.

"Rach, listen I know you want a mom but-"

Rachel cut in "MY mom"

David sighed "Yes your mom" he sighed even more... "What led you to this, we told you she had to go away, you never asked about her coming back"

Rachel started to think, which made her cry a little "I don't know it's just Gabriella is nice but she's not like me, I want to me my mommy who's like me and see if we get along, and there has to be a reason daddy loved her. " She tried to stop crying "I just want to love her too; everyone got to meet her except me."

By this time, David was comforting her and hugging her "Rachel ...she loved you and I know you would lover her...but she just had to go… David tried to put it in words that she would understand, with out upsetting her more.

Troy and Judy who were now listening watched and looked at each other. Troy almost tearing up knew this was always going to be a touchy subject to talk about, he didn't know how to explain what her mother did and she left, and how not to badmouth her, him still being upset over it, but also he too was sad over her leaving as well and to this day can't fully comprehend why she had to leave.

* * *

_Sharpay was pacing around the room, trying to clam down a screaming baby. "Sssh Rachel, its ok mommy is here, mommy will make it better" Rachel at almost a year old was cranky and would not stop crying all day. She had to sit down and rock her which was not working. _

"_Shar, I'm home" Troy came yelling in the room he was just coming back from part time classes at the county college._

"_Sssh Troy, I'm trying to stay quiet and calm for Rachel, she hasn't taken her nap yet" Sharpay said in a distressed whisper. _

_Troy kissed Sharpay and then kissed the crying Rachel on her forehead "Oh what's wrong with my little sunshine. Did she miss daddy?" He took the baby from her mothers' hands and started bouncing her. _

_Sharpay wiped her forehead and sighed and then started to sit down while holding her head. _

_Troy looked at her "What's wrong babe, long day..." _

_Sharpay stared at him, with a look of disapproval in a way "No shit Troy, I didn't get to finish those damn internet classes, Rachel has been crying all freaking day and our bills just came in…" _

"_Whoa, whoa, Shar clam down" Troy tried to calm down his fiancé, who was working up a frenzy looking like she was about to punch a wall and cry at the same time. _

_Sharpay stood up and flung her arms around "Troy don't tell me to calm down, you weren't here ok, for the past few weeks you get to go to school and then you're here for an hour then go to work, and leave me alone and Rachel. And you don't feel…suffocated and tired and ..." _

_By this time Troy had Rachel calm and put her in her crib, to go over to Sharpay and put his hands on her shoulders "Baby, baby it's ok I' m here I know, I'm sorry look, as soon as I finish my classes you know you can start school" _

_At this time, finding and hiring baby sitter was out of the question for them. They had little money, and for wanting to get married and having a baby, the kids' parents agreed only little help. The Evans paid for their small three bedrooms, two floor house. And they would split the bill with the Boltons for the wedding, which everyone agreed would be low key, anyway intimate with close friends and family only. They had to start figuring some stuff out their own though. That meant cutting back and getting jobs. Sharpay first was the one to go to community college classes and Troy stayed home, but then Troy got a job at a mechanical shop one of his close friends dad gave to him. So Sharpay and he agreed she would stay home now and just take internet classes and Troy could start his classes which were by his work. Then he could get his credits up and transfers to a public college hopefully with a scholarship and gets a new job. Then Sharpay could finish her normal classes, when they had money saved up for baby sitting. Their parents would help baby sit when could but them having jobs as well prevented much help during the day. _

_Sharpay stopped and looked at Troy "I'm tired of being home, I Love Rachel but, all I do is clean and bath and cook. I have no life outside these walls" _

"_Sharpay I'm sorry but we have to just kind of hold out till we get to where we need to be, I'm tired of always going to classes and then work I would love to be here helping you." Troy ran his hand through his hair worn down and tired. He looked at distressed Sharpay who looked even more worn down and tired. She had a weird look in here eyes._

_Sharpay looked at Troy "…something's has to change...something has to give" _

_This isn't the first time they had this discussion that first started out as fighting topic, but now was just a typical topic they brought up. _

_Troy confused looked at the clock "Shar listen I really am sorry but... I have to get to work, classes ran late. We can talk when I get back" He bent down gave her kiss. He gave Rachel a kiss on the forehead and smiled at his fiancé to lift her spirits. He walked out door. _

**Moments Later..**

_Troy walked in the quiet apartment, calling out Sharpay's name. She wasn't answering hopefully she wasn't still mad. _

_He walked into his room to find not Sharpay there but her mom, holding a sleeping Rachel. "Mrs. Evans what are you..."_

_Lisa stood up and looked at Troy with sad eyes, she pointed her head towards a note on his dresser. "Troy I'm going to go in the living room" _

_Troy watched her exit, and then contemplating if this was for real and, he hoped this wasn't what he thought it was, he read the note _

_**Troy, **_

_**I am first beyond sorry, for my selfishness, I love Rachel and you beyond any understanding. That being said, I had to do this. I had to leave. I know there's nothing I could say that won't have you be upset and hate me. But I felt like I wasn't doing a very good job at mothering, and being a loving fiancé or a person I even wanted to be around, this has nothing to do with you guys, it's my own doing. I let myself slip into this, I thought that If I relied on everyone else I could be happy, I stopped trying to make things happen, so I let myself down. I hope you know I couldn't stand being around you guys, knowing I wasn't my usual self, and wasn't trying to be the best I could be. I can't wait for you to fix that, or my parents or yours. I have to do it. And it kills me to know that I need to run to do this, but I…I...don't know any other way. If there was, or is, I will be back in heartbeat. Once I can be better I will return at once. I never will stop thinking of you guys, and I love you sooo much, so much. I wish I had done something sooner so it didn't have to be this way. I don't know...I can't say much more, because I have to leave before I change my mind. **_

_**Troy don't let Rachel forget me, I left my necklace you gave me on her crib. Tell her good things of me please. I know that might be asking of too much. Don't tell her why I left, I don't want her thinking it was any of your faults. It's my own. But she wouldn't understand. **_

_**And Troy, I love you for being so strong. And so put together. At least one of us is. You are going to be the best father ever. **_

_**Love ALWAYS Sharpay Evans-Bolton. **_

_Troy crumpled up the paper while wiping his cheek. He went to Rachel's crib and saw the necklace; he picked it up and thought of chucking it, but he couldn't. His hand wouldn't let go of the grip he had on it. He looked at his dresser and noticed her things were missing. He finally noticed the emptiness of the room, without her stuff, without her. But he noticed their picture of them at the hospital when Rachel was just born, was missing from its frame. _

_Lisa came back with Rachel and handed her to Troy. She looked at his red teary eyes and cried a little of her own. "I'm sorry Troy, she called me over said it was an emergency, by the time I got here she just ran past me, and said she had to go somewhere. By the time I realized the note and her stuff missing she was already off. She left her phone. I called your parents and her dad Nathan they went out looking for her, but so far nothing..." _

_Troy said nothing, trying to take this in, and just hugged his daughter tighter "Thank you." He said barely above a whisper. Lisa nodded and rubbed his back. "Want me to stay, help with Rachel?" Troy not knowing if he wanted to be alone just shrugged. Lisa being a parent took over control "I'll go call Nathan, Judy, and David, see if anything happened." She walked out. _

_Troy kissed his daughter on her head and rocked her then he put her down in her crib. He looked at her, how was he ever going to explain this to her, how was he going to do this without Sharpay, was she coming back …so many questions. Feeling defeated and angry and sad, he just took out a picture of Sharpay from his wallet, one where she's smiling rubbing her very pregnant belly. He kissed it. Looked at it, and set it down in Rachel's crib" Now that was your mom" he sighed "That woman, who left us, is someone I don't know..." Apparently she didn't know herself either…_

* * *

Troy huffed and shifted in his position. Judy rubbed his back. "Its ok sweetie." Judy whispered. This broke everyone's heart.

Troy looked at the necklace around Rachel's neck, the necklace_ she _left behind. She left behind her daughter, her fiancée, her family. It was now his job to pick up the pieces.

* * *

**Dun dun dun duuunnnn….Interesting turn of events riiight? Don't hate me see I put that flashback in there for you :). No not enough? What do you want from me? I'm sorry. But hey I was going to hold out on that flashback for awhile. You lucky readers, you. If it seems a little off or you're confused don't worry things will clear up. I have more in store. Hey wouldn't you like to know where Sharpay ran too? Cause I know. Wouldn't you like to hear her POV from that night, because I already know what happened! Sooo many things to explain. Haha. Was that sad, I'm sorry. Be happy XD. I have a happy ending in store…maybe...before all the DRAMA…! Dun dun dunnnn. Well boys and gals review please. And sorry for the lack of spell-check and grammar check, it's late...yeah. Hey by the way go check my profile to check out ways to bug me to get me to write more chapters often. Cause it gets interesting. **


	5. Memories Keep Us Together

**Ello young thespians. I'm baaaack, so soon I know. But I actually had more of a muse to finish more of this story, and dangit I'm going to finish this story so help me! So yeah happy reading.**

* * *

**Disclaimer - I own nothing...still. Shocker things haven't changed huh? **

"_Hello baby, hello beautiful baby girl" the tickles on the baby's stomach from the mothers lips made little giggles and wiggling arms. _

_Sharpay, being the mother stood up and rocked the baby; Rachel in her arms as she admired her big brown eyes and the little sandy blonde curls that she was already receiving. The little smile she always had, with her fathers' form of lips. "You are such a beautiful baby do you know that..." Rachel giggled more and reached her tiny hands to grab one of her mothers' longer blonde locks. _

"_You silly little baby you" Sharpay smiled and spun around to the entrance of Rachel's room and saw her fiancé standing there with his arms crossed and a more bigger version of Rachel's smile on his face. "Oh Troy I didn't see you or hear you" she went towards him and gave him a quick kiss "How are you babe"_

_Troy rubbed his hands on her arms "Great, now" He took Rachel and gave her a kiss on the forehead "My sweet baby girl, how was she today?" _

"_She was a little fussy, but surprisingly good today" Sharpay answered just as she went to put the burp rag she had on her shoulder by the baby's crib. She turned and watched as Troy half paying attention to her answer but most of his attention being on Rachel and blowing on her stomach as she laughed and hit her tiny hands on his head and try to grab his hair. Troy then stopped and kept her forehead leveled under his nose as he smelt her baby smell and as Rachel just looked at her mom and Troy closed his eyes and bounced up and down. Sharpay looked on. _

_While being pregnant and the first few weeks after having Rachel things were shaky and scary and complicated. These kinds of moments reminded her of why she was in love with Troy and why she trusted in them for working things out and being great parents. _

"_Here you go babe" Sharpay came out of her gaze to find Troy handing her the now sleeping Rachel. Sharpay gently put the baby in her crib, put on the music mobile that played** "twinkle twinkle little star" **and turned on the nearest night light. She and Troy exited the door and went down into the living room. Plopping on the couch both exhausted from the day events. Sharpay laid her head under Troy's awaiting lifted arm that would wrap around her. _

"_How was work Troy" Sharpay asked while yawning._

_Troy laughed "Mmm fine, ya know working with Adam's dad is like practicing basketball with my dad ; hard work and the feeling of being watched like a hawk. " _

_Sharpay lifted her head to see him better "Well at least you have the chance to work, we should be grateful you know our parents aren't going to keep helping us with the mortgage payments soon. " _

"_I know, I know" Troy kissed the top of her head "How was school" _

"_Ugh, all day all I could think about was Rachel, if she was ok with your mom and if an emergency would come up with Rachel or with her and she would need me to pick her up all of sudden, and even you..." _

"_You don't have to worry about me Sharpie; I'm fine I'm ok." Troy chuckled "But I did worry about Rachel too, I even called my mom once or twice" _

_Sharpay laughed along "Me too!" _

_They both laughed and hugged each other tight. "I guess we just have to take one step at a time." Troy said after calming down. _

"_You don't think we started school or work too soon, do you" Sharpay questioned _

"_No, no I honestly don't think we would ever be ready to leave Rachel alone."_

_Sharpay closed her eyes and nestled against Troy "I love you so much Troy" _

_Troy held her tighter if possible "I love you more Sharpay Bolton" _

"_Not yet "Sharpay giggled _

"_But **very **soon, veeery soon " _

_They just laid there and held onto each other for most of the night. Being together was all they needed at that moment. And for that time Sharpay who was at times lost and confused thought this was all she needed to figure things out and things would fall into place. For Troy who was just as lost and confused as, she was knew this was what he needed and everything would work out if he and Sharpay worked at it each and everyday, and things would rocky but nothing they couldn't pull through. Someone would get their hopes held up high only to fall._

* * *

She smirked at that memory. Such a long time ago that memory was, but yet to her so fresh and new in her head. For the hundredth time that day, for the millionth time that month, for the bazillion time since she left, she stroked the picture she had.

Her fresh out of labor, and holding her _beautiful _baby girl who was sleeping nestled in a pink fuzzy blanket, that both set of grandparents picked out for her. And her fiancé...smiling like he won the lottery sitting right next to her. That memory staining her mind and being so fresh and full of happy emotions and at the same time, sad emotions because she missed those two people like crazy.

She didn't have much time to go off into more memories, till there was a knock at the door. Getting up to answer it, she knew who it was; it was the same people who came around this time every two weeks.

She opened the door to see a woman who looked like her with sad eyes and her hands held together, her eyes also examining her "My baby..."

"Hi mom" She stepped to the side to let her mom followed by her dad into the apartment.

Her father gave her a quick hug "Hey princess"

"Sharpay how are you?" Her mom asked.

From any outsider she looked okay, nothing to complain about but nothing that put a skip in her step. She had on sweats on and an old wildcats hoody with her hair tied in a ponytail.

Her apartment tiny, big enough just for one living person. It was so impersonal nothing much in there, except for some random pictures of a baby, and a young man.

"Fine mom" Sharpay looked tired.

It was almost around that time. That time in the year where she made the most difficult, stupidest decision of her life. One she would very soon come to regret after leaving. But for her parents who came to see her every two weeks, they stopped asking for her to return and under her strict command and pleads did not tell anybody where she was. They lost contact with her for so long, and when they did find her, of course everyone being worried they tried to tell her fiancé where she was but she fled once again. So after another year of being gone she revealed to them where she was and they could only come by every two weeks, to receive a gift from her. One they would ship to Rachel and say it was theirs one they found on their daily trips around the world. And if they broke this commitment, she would flee once more and never tell them where she was. Ever again. And the little connection she had with her daughter would have to end. And nobody really wanted that to happen.

They didn't agree with this nor did they want to do this. But they felt they had no choice their now grown daughter had to make her own decisions, whether they were stupid or not. But they couldn't dare lie to Troy or Rachel or even Judy and David, so they stayed away so no one would ask and they didn't have to explain this mess to people. Not only that but they could see Troy was doing fine with Rachel and didn't want to disturb that, especially with their daughter being so lost at the moment and her hurting them once again. This situation was a very difficult one.

Sharpay went to her room for a moment and then came back into the living room with something in her hands.

"Here, there's a letter attached, just sign love grandma and grandpa as usual please"

Her mom took it from her and sighed "Ya know Sharpay maybe one of these days you could hand this to her"

Sharpay cut her off "Mom not this again." She huffed and ran her hands through her bangs and turned around "I can't...I just can't...it's been too long and ...no" She held back tears. She wanted so badly to go, but it has been so long and she had no right to go back and plead for forgiveness from Troy or Rachel.

"Alright, alright I know the drill." Lisa took the gift a little stuffed puppy dog that looked a lot like Peanut Butter.

Sharpay's parents filled her in on things about Rachel and Troy. She wanted to know, to pretend like she was somewhat involved. When she said Troy got a dog about a year ago, they didn't need to say much more, Troy always wanted a dog, a golden lab. They said Rachel named it peanut butter, after her then favorite thing to eat.

In exchange for the gift, Nathan handed a picture of a little girl smiling into the camera missing her front tooth with a bow in her head, over to Sharpay.

She took it and admired her beautiful baby girl. She cried and didn't turn around "Tell Troy...he's raising a beautiful little lady and she looks happy" Tears splashing off the picture as she said it.

They nodded and said their good-byes and before leaving their daughter alone Lisa turned around "Sharpay uhm...I don't know what this will meant to you but...I heard Troy is engaged and getting married..to Gabriella Montez." With that she left.

Sharpay turned around and stood in her firm postion, not knowing to cry more or be in shock. Of course a handsome, smart, man like Troy wouldn't wait around for her forever. He didn't know she wanted to so many times to pack up and come back home, to him and their daughter. He didn't know that she thought of them both day in and out and cried her self to sleep sometimes. She wasn't even sure that he loved her back still or if he knew she still loved him more than anything other than Rachel. She made her bed now she would have to lie in her outcomes. At least Rachel would have a mother figure now. They could have a happy family. No need for her to screw it up with her unwanted presence.

But what Sharpay didn't know was. Two people back in Albuquerque New Mexico wanted her back more than anything. That one person always had a glimpse of hope she would walk through the door everyday. That one person who couldn't remember her knew she would have so much in common with her and just wanted a chance to meet her. That both loved her even though they weren't sure she felt it back.

But all three hurt at night, and all three wanted to be a family again. But all three never spoke about it to people and just had hope. And dreams of being together again…

* * *

**And this is where the story can FULLY begin….dun dun dun. I know what you're thinking...uhh didn't it start already? Well yes, but now the plot sets in. Where someone will go looking for someone and now secrets get spilled. And people come out of hiding and all that good stuff. . I promise drama. And tears, and smiles. So stick with me and thanks for reading. Anything you might want to see that I could squeeze in here? I could credit you if I fit it in! Don'tcha ya wanna know where miss Sharpay is? Or what she's doing. So do I...**

**Oh p.s. don't be too mad at her. She will get to explain more in depth of her leaving and her kept secrecy of where she is. All in due time. So keep reading and uh review please : ) Also sorry for the chapter for being short, this was kind of a filler in to help jump start the rest of the story **


End file.
